Underneath the Underneath
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. On assignment together, Sakura can't figure out why Kakashi has been acting out bad enough to ruin their mission. The answer she seeks lies between the lines.
1. Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: This story is once again dedicated to asuka02redeva who just seems to be full of good ideas and is kind enough to share them with me. Thank you again! Also, for once I'm writing something other than a one-shot. Wow, right? I was trying to, trust me, but the prompt I was given simply wouldn't allow me to cheat this time around. Oh well. Hopefully I can see this through to the end…

**Underneath the Underneath**

_Mine._

This was the single, solitary thought that burned and seared through Hatake Kakashi's mind as he watched his partner smile and happily accept the flirting advances of their target, a young, rich, handsome man closer to his partner's age. The mere knowledge that this young male was admittedly a better match than him for the cherry blossom made Kakashi's heart ache and his anger rage even more. And through all these unbelievably powerful emotions, another was added...Shock. Hatake Kakashi was shocked that he was feeling what was undeniable jealousy. He was shocked because although he had found himself stealing glances at her more and more often these days, and making excuses just to be with her, and to touch her, and to smell her, he had passed off these needy actions as nothing more than the wanton desires of a lonely person. But these emotions that burned the very core of him now made the silver-haired jounin realize that it was more than just that. It made him realize that he had been harboring feelings for Haruno Sakura, and that, was a shock.

As the evening drew to a close, Kakashi watched in silent fury as the young man by the name of Sasaki Taka, gently caressed his partner's exposed shoulder, all the way down to her slim arms and wrist, then wrapped his arm around her small waist, exiting the crowded opera hall with Sakura in his intimate and protective embrace. Kakashi, with eyebrows now deeply furrowed in a frown, immediately jumped down from his hiding place among the rafters and made chase after the disturbingly good looking couple. As the pair walked slowly and closely down the lamp lit streets, speaking to each other in soft tones, Kakashi followed ever so closely, jumping rooftop to rooftop high above the oblivious couple.

When a heartfelt feminine laugh caught Kakashi's ears in mid-jump, Kakashi almost fell 3-stories down when he saw a sparkle-eyed Sakura playfully hit her young companion on the chest and then proceed to gently lay her head down upon said chest. Kakashi quietly cursed himself as he righted himself upon the rooftop, then continued to watch in the shadows as his quarry came to a stop just outside of Sakura's motel room. With abated breath, Kakashi watched the pair give a last few soft spoken words to each other, their foreheads touching, hands warm against each others cheeks, but when Kakashi saw the young man bring his hand to the bottom of Sakura's chin, lifting her face up to his, and when he saw the couple's bodies slowly gravitating towards each other, something in Kakashi snapped. The couple's lips were a mere centimeters from each other when Kakashi suddenly came upon the pair with a frightfully loud greeting of "Yo."

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted, holding her hand to her heart in fright. "You scared the hell out of us!"

"Sorry, I really am." Kakashi said, although not truly meaning it. "I just realized how late it was and wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the tall, silver-haired man. "Kakashi, it's only 10pm!"

"Really?!" Kakashi said, his voice raised a bit too high to be in genuine surprise. "Hmm. How 'bout that? I could've sworn I saw 1am on the clock. Maybe my eye was playing tricks on me, you know the whole eye patch thing and all."

"Yeah…Maybe…" Sakura said, still eyeing her partner suspiciously, but Kakashi simply ignored her.

"So, Sasaki, my boy, seeing how you've brought Sakura home safe and sound, you can feel free to go home now." Kakashi said with a forced smile and literally tried to shoo the boy away with his hands.

"Um, yeah, okay…" Sasaki said slowly, trying to give Sakura one last glance over Kakashi's shoulder since Kakashi now stood right between him and his date. "I guess I'll see you later then?" Sasaki said hopefully to Sakura, who smiled sweetly at him and had barely opened her mouth to reply when Kakashi, again, butted in.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Go on now and have yourself a nice evening, 'kay?" Kakashi said, still with a forced smile on his face and still waving his hands to shoo the young man away.

Sasaki gave Sakura one last weak smile who smiled back at him just as weakly. He began to open his mouth to say goodnight, but when Sasaki caught the glaring look on Kakashi's face, he immediately shut his mouth and just turned the other way, walking hurriedly towards his own home. When she was sure Sasaki was out of earshot, Sakura grabbed one of Kakashi's earlobes and proceeded to drag him into her room.

"What the hell was that about?!" Sakura shouted after she had slammed her door shut, her green eyes burning in fury at the man in front of her.

"Ow!" Kakashi said, rubbing his ear which had quickly turned red from her vice-like grip. "Might I remind you, Sakura, that although I am no longer your sensei, I still hold seniority over you."

"Seniority or not, that little stunt of yours almost ruined the mission! Couldn't you see I was making progress with Taka?!"

"A little too much if you ask me. And what, are you two on a first name basis now?!"

"What is _wrong_ with you, Kakashi! Our mission is to get close enough so that we can get info from this guy. Of course I'm on a first name basis with him! Of course we were getting a little too close! Because that's the mission Tsunade assigned us, Kakashi, or have you forgotten that already?!" Sakura yelled, roughly tugging the long black opera gloves off both of her hands and violently throwing them on the bed.

"I was just trying to protect you." Kakashi said calmly and quietly despite the tirade occurring in front of him.

"Protect me?! Kakashi, Taka isn't the bad guy! His father is! That's why we're going through Taka in the first place, to make the mission less dangerous! Taka is the sweetest, kindest man I have ever had the privilege to meet and I just feel sorry for him for having such a horrible mob boss for a father!"

"He could be just putting on an act, you know. Pretending to be this great, wonderful guy when in truth he's no better than his father!"

"He's not like that, Kakashi!" Sakura said, glaring at Kakashi through the mirror as she removed the pearl earrings from her ears.

"How would you know?! You barely know the guy, Sakura!"

"We've been here 3 weeks, Kakashi! That's more than enough time to get to know somebody, especially if you're spending those 3 weeks practically everyday and every hour with the guy!"

"Well _you_ have anyway, not me!"

"And for good reason, Kakashi! Tsunade knew that Taka would more likely open up to someone of the opposite sex than with the likes of you! That's how kunoichis came to be in the first place! That's why _I_ was assigned to this mission in the first place! Besides, why are you going on and on about Taka and me anyway when you have your own intel to gather?!"

"Because I've already completed my end of the mission." Kakashi said coolly.

"Is that so?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, still looking at Kakashi through the mirror as she unhooked the matching pearl necklace from her slender neck.

"3am, tomorrow night. That's when the shipment we're after hits the dock. The man we need to speak to is named Kayato."

"Impressive. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Sakura admitted while ducking into the bathroom to undress.

"Geez, thank you, Sakura! I didn't realize I even had to prove myself to you after all these years!" Kakashi said loud enough for her to hear him in the bathroom.

"Only because you've been questioning my abilities that you don't have the right to question either!" Sakura shouted right back at him, storming out of the bathroom still fully dressed, her hands futilely trying to capture the tiny teardrop zipper of her sleek, black, strapless, floor-length gown. "Dammit! Why does it seem that everything happening tonight is meant to solely piss me off!" Sakura seethed.

"C'mere." Kakashi said somehow regaining his calm after seeing her dilemma and waved Sakura towards him.

Sakura walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of her bed and turned around so that he could unzip her dress. Kakashi easily found the miniscule zipper that had "pissed" her off and slowly brought it down, exposing her smooth, creamy back to him. Kakashi's eye lingered.

"Thank you!" Sakura said with a huff and stomped off back to the bathroom clutching the dress to her chest, but even then, Kakashi's eye trailed her, having still caught a glimpse of the side of Sakura's barely exposed breast. When Sakura was no longer in sight, Kakashi dug his fingernails into his scalp, disturbed by the train of thought that had streaked through his mind like a scene from his "Icha Icha" book.

"Uh, Sakura…I think we're just on edge because it's been such a long mission. How 'bout we just take a break and hold off saying whatever else we were going to say until tomorrow when we've both had a goodnight's sleep and have a clearer head?"

"I think that's a really good idea." Sakura said finally sounding calm as she stepped out of the bathroom to face him once more.

Kakashi froze. It was about a week ago that Sakura had come to him complaining about the lack of laundry facilities at the motel or even around town. Being the gentleman that he was, he had thrown her whatever extra articles of clothing he had left. One of those pieces was his standard, long-sleeved, navy blue jounin shirts, which Sakura now, Kakashi gulped hard, wore as a skimpy nightshirt with no bottom.

"What?" Sakura asked wide-eyed and with a shrug of her shoulders, confused by the way Kakashi was staring at her.

"Nothing. I-I better go off to my own room now." Kakashi said, jumping off of her bed which squeaked loudly upon the loss of his weight. "Goodnight, Sakura!" Kakashi said hurriedly over his shoulder as he quickly shut the door behind him.

"Uh, goodnight Kakashi?" Sakura said pointlessly to the closed door, now feeling even more ticked off than before.

In his own room, Kakashi had left a trail of clothing on the floor, while in the bathroom, frigidly cold water blasted upon Kakashi's silver head.

"Oh my god!" Kakashi groaned, his body bent and his face buried in his hands.

To be continued…


	2. Courting By Means of Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: Thanks again to asuka02redeva for getting me started on this story and continuing to give me suggestions and support, and thanks to everyone else who has left kind and positive reviews, encouraging me to continue on, notably Solea and aikoni with their PM's of their own helpful suggestions. I'm trying to be good and update quickly, if only to make sure I keep this story going and complete this thing!

**Chapter 2-Courting By Means of Breakfast**

"Sakura! I didn't imagine to see you here so early much less ever again after what happened last night!" Taka said as he pulled Sakura into his tight embrace. Sakura squeezed him back, having missed him just as much.

"About that…I just really, really needed to apologize for my cousin's actions last night! He can be really overprotective sometimes." Sakura said, looking up at him and pleading with her eyes for forgiveness.

"Well, isn't that the understatement of the century!" Taka laughed out loud and Sakura found herself laughing with him.

"I just honestly don't know what came over Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed. "And to think we were having such a wonderful evening and then he had to go and ruin it for us!"

"Well, if I didn't know any better," Taka smirked, "I'd say he was jealous."

"Ew, Taka! How could you say that?! He's my cousin!" Sakura said aghast.

"Just saying, that's what it felt like. Puts 'kissing cousins' into a whole other meaning…" Taka trailed off.

"Ugh, Taka! Stop it already!" Sakura said and playfully pushed against his chest.

"And stop you from squirming? Never! You look so adorable when you squirm!" Taka teased and to his utter enjoyment, Sakura's face turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment. But being the gentleman that he was, Taka changed the subject to make her feel comfortable again. "Have you had breakfast yet, Sakura? I was just about to have some out on the patio and was wondering if you'd like to join me."

"I would love that!" Sakura said, her eyes lighting up again.

"Shall we then?" Taka smiled at her and offered his arm for her to take.

"With pleasure!" Sakura smiled and entwined her arm into his, letting him lead and weave her through his father's mansion and out towards the tree-shaded patio at the back.

Upon seeing the breakfast table, Sakura's breath was taken away, for on the simple, round, white clothed table lay an array of the most delectable looking assortment of breakfast foods, from fluffy white pancakes with powdered sugar, whip cream, and strawberries, to croissants with a crisp, flaky outer shell. Sakura salivated at the delicious smells and the beautiful layout.

"Do you eat like this all the time?" Sakura asked bewildered while Taka politely pulled out her white, wrought iron chair for her before taking his own.

"Doesn't everybody?" Taka asked.

Sakura laughed, thinking that he was joking, but when she looked into Taka's completely serious face, Sakura's grin almost immediately faded. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"Geez, Taka! What kind of childhood did you have?!"

"A privileged one?" Taka said in a small voice and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at him again.

And so, this was how Sakura's morning went, simply enjoying the company of her very handsome, very sweet, if not very over-privileged companion, completely forgetting about the previous night's course of events and Taka's recent comment about Kakashi being jealous …

At this precise moment, in a rundown motel room, a groggy Kakashi rubbed at his eyes having had a rough night's sleep. At first, he couldn't even fall asleep with his mind playing and replaying what had happened earlier that night like a broken record. And then, when he finally did fall asleep hours after he had actually gone to bed, Kakashi's dreams were full of images of a naked Sakura below him, above him, up against a wall, and in every other sensual position associated to kama sutra. It was of no surprise then, when Kakashi woke up alone in his bed only to find his sheets badly stained. Kakashi covered his eyes with his hands in frustration not knowing what to do. His body was betraying him in every possible way…mentally, physically, psychologically. And yet the woman who was the cause for all this strife was completely oblivious. The only thing she seemed to know at this moment was that he was an idiot who almost ruined their mission for apparently no good reason and that he deserved to have his balls ripped out for questioning her abilities as a ninja.

_What have I done?_ Kakashi groaned.

But then little by little, a plan began to formulate in his mind as to how to win Sakura back, and it all began with breakfast. That's it! He would surprise her in a romantic gesture of breakfast in bed in the guise of a peace offering. He would go to the local market, get her all her favorite foods, and even buy a flower to put in a small vase upon her tray.

Kakashi jumped out of bed flowing with excitement and motivation when something white by the crack of his door caught his eye. Kakashi walked bare footed towards it and picked it up. As Kakashi read the note, his face transformed from surprise, to disappointment, to anger. Kakashi crumpled the paper in his hand then proceeded to hurriedly dress himself. His excitement and motivation renewed after reading the note, but for different reasons altogether, for on the white note Sakura had written:

_Left early to meet up with Taka. Will be back in time for tonight. Please don't follow, Kakashi. I can take care of myself. Sakura._

Fully dressed, Kakashi threw the crumpled ball of paper into the trash and ran out the door with every intention to completely ignore his partner's request.

To be continued…


	3. Fight for Domination

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

**Chapter 3-Fight for Domination**

"I'm sorry, sir! I tried to tell them you were busy, but they insisted on barging through the door anyway. I tried to stop them, sir, I really did."

"It's okay, Mei. They can stay and you're free to go." Taka said with a wave of his hand to his young maid.

"Hai, sir." Mei said and obediently left.

"So, Kakashi, for what fine reason do I have the honor of your presence so early in the morning?" Taka asked with a raised eyebrow. Next to him, Sakura similarly sat with her head turned and an eyebrow raised, taking in the image of Kakashi and Pakkun standing before them.

"I woke up this morning to find my cousin missing, so I got worried and tracked her down here with my dog."

Said dog looked up innocently at Taka and Sakura, but Pakkun's gaze lingered on Sakura's. Sakura looked a little shocked to see him, not only because Kakashi had obviously summoned him to track her down, but because Pakkun now stood before her without his hitai-ate and blue sleeveless shirt. Without these articles of clothing to designate him as a nin-dog, Pakkun looked like a regular pet dog.

Pakkun waddled over to Sakura and let her scratch him behind the ears.

"Well, now that you've seen she's safe and sound, perhaps you can leave us alone so that we can continue enjoying our breakfast?" Taka asked, not so subtly telling Kakashi to go and take a hike.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Kakashi said with a determinedly set look on his face. "I actually came here to take my cousin back home."

At this, Sakura immediately spoke up.

"Kakashi, dear," Sakura said through gritted teeth, "Didn't I tell you in my note to you this morning that I can take care of myself and not to come looking for me? Taka and I are having a perfectly pleasant breakfast, and although I really appreciate your concern for me, I have to tell you that I have every intention of staying here to finish my breakfast with him." Sakura said with finality in her voice, looking hard at Kakashi with her green eyes. Kakashi glared back at her.

"Sakura, _dear,_" Kakashi said, grinding his own teeth, "I didn't come all this way just so that I could come home without you."

"Kakashi, can't you see that I have _business_ to attend to here?" Sakura grounded out, hoping that Kakashi would catch onto her double meaning and remember their mission which he seemed to be forgetting about more and more each day.

"Can't you do it later?"

"No, I can't!"

"Well, I'm still not leaving without you."

"And I'm still not going with you."

"Sakura, why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are _you_ being so stubborn, Kakashi?"

Through all this, Taka and Pakkun watched in silence, their heads turning from Kakashi to Sakura every time they spoke, as if watching a tennis match.

Finally, Taka stood up. "Listen, Kakashi, can't you see she doesn't want to go?"

"I didn't ask you."

"Maybe not, but now I'm asking for _you_ to go."

"Not without Sakura."

Sakura looked between the two males now glaring at each other in their little standoff and stood up herself. "Stop it you two, right now!"

"Fine, but you're coming with me." Kakashi said, grabbing her wrist.

"Let her go, Kakashi!" Taka fumed and grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder.

Kakashi turned his head to look at Taka's hand on his shoulder, then met Taka's eyes with a fiery glare. "You _seriously_ don't want to do that." Kakashi said.

Something in Kakashi's tone made Taka immediately drop his hand. "C'mon man. Can't you see she wants to stay?"

"And can't you see I want her to go?"

"I said stop it already!" Sakura shouted while pulling her wrist out of Kakashi's grasp with one swift move. "What is wrong with you lately, Kakashi?! Why can't you just leave me and Taka alone?!"

Kakashi stood before Sakura speechless. He knew why he couldn't leave them the hell alone. It was because she was his whether she knew it or not, and mission or no mission he wasn't going to let anyone, especially a young, rich, handsome man who could quite possibly snatch her right out from under him, to touch her. But Kakashi couldn't tell her all this with current company present, so Kakashi did the only thing he could think of and grabbed Sakura's hand into his again.

"Sakura, please..." Kakashi quietly pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but my answer's still no." And with that Sakura pulled away from him again and stepped to Taka's side. A part of Kakashi died.

"Fine." Kakashi said and before Sakura knew what was happening, she found herself dangling over Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sakura screamed.

"Taking you home." Kakashi said and had barely taken two steps forward when he felt something slightly hard hit the back of his head. Kakashi turned around and looked at the offending object down by his feet. It was a croissant.

"Did you just throw a croissant at me?!" Kakashi asked looking at Taka bewildered.

"Yes, I did." Taka said trying to sound brave, but his body shook a little.

"I told you you don't want to do this." Kakashi said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Yes, I do. If defending Sakura's honor means getting pummeled to the ground, then I'll do it. I don't care!" Taka said defiantly.

Kakashi looked at Taka surprised by his own compassion and understanding for the young man. In his position, Kakashi would've done the same thing. Kakashi didn't want to be the bad guy, but with Taka being so close to stealing his precious Sakura away from him, it couldn't be helped. Kakashi was determined to keep Sakura his and his alone, even if it meant waging an all out war with the perfectly decent young man.

"Fine then. Let's do this shall we?" Kakashi said as he gently put Sakura down on her feet once more.

"Kakashi...Kakashi...What are you going to do?" Sakura asked the fright clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm not going to hurt him...too much." Kakashi said evenly, and before Sakura could stop him, she watched horrified as Kakashi walked purposely towards a shaking Taka, grabbed a bowl of oatmeal from the breakfast table, and dumped it all over Taka's head. Then Kakashi stepped back and admired his work.

Beneath the rim of the bowl that Taka now wore as a hat, the young man fumed. "That's it! I've had enough!" Taka yelled. He pulled the bowl off of his head, grabbed a plate stacked with pancakes, and threw it at Kakashi's direction.

Kakashi smirked and easily dodged the plate of flying pancakes that flew towards him, then grabbed a basket of croissants from the table and began throwing them at Taka like an arsenal of shurikens and kunais.

"What the fuck?!" Taka shouted as he was pummeled by one croissant after another. Taka grabbed a silver platter to use as a shield and then used a basket full of fruit for his own ammunition.

Through all this, Sakura stood at the sidelines screaming for the two men to stop. Pakkun could only stand by her side amused by the fight occurring between Kakashi and Taka. It was always the same, no matter what the species...A textbook example of two males fighting for domination in order to win a female to be his mate.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura continued to scream while food came flying in all directions. Even Pakkun had to duck every now and then as a piece of toast or a hard-boiled egg came zooming his way.

And then, as if in slow motion, Kakashi and Taka watched horrified as a fluffy pancake, topped ridiculously high with whipped cream and strawberries, flew towards Sakura and hit her squarely on the face. The piece of flattened cake slid slowly down Sakura's whip cream smeared face and then fell to floor. Kakashi and Taka watched in fright as Sakura's face burned bright, bright red in anger and they could only stand frozen as she stomped towards them.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You. TWO?!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and began punching both of them at the same time. It was all she could do to keep from channeling her chakra into her fists, but she knew that if she did, then she would blow their cover. Kakashi and Taka could only raise their arms over their heads and take her blows in humiliation. "Idiots! Idiots! The both of you! I don't even know why I put up with you two!" Sakura screamed.

Feeling that this wasn't going to end any time soon if he didn't do something, Pakkun waddled over to Sakura, took a bit of fabric from the bottom of her long skirt, and began to gently pull her away from the completely beaten and bruised pair of males.

"IDIOTS!" Sakura screamed one last time and Pakkun released her as Sakura stormed away from them all, made her way through the mansion, and slammed the front door with an ear-splitting crash behind her.

Mei, the maid, ran out to the patio to see what the commotion was all about and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. Before her stood Kakashi and Taka covered in everything from scrambled eggs, to whipped cream, to toast that stuck to their clothes from all the stickiness that covered them, and the patio itself looked no better with food strewn everywhere from the all out food fight.

"I'll clean this up." Mei said quietly and hurriedly ran back into the mansion not only to get cleaning supplies, but to laugh her head off in the broom closet.

Alone, the reason for their fight having ran out the front door, Kakashi and Taka slowly turned to look at each other sheepishly.

"So sorry about all this." Kakashi mumbled. "I'll help clean up."

"Thanks." Taka said solemnly and also began to start picking up the various pieces of fruit, bread, and meats off the patio floor.

About an hour later, Pakkun waddled by a completely disheveled Kakashi.

"You know, you really should just tell her, Kakashi." Pakkun said quietly.

"What's to tell?" Kakashi said stubbornly as he continued to walk staring blindly into the distance without missing a step.

Pakkun could only shake his head at his master and continue to walk silently by his side, not understanding why humans had to be so damn hard-headed.

To be continued...


	4. You Are, Aren't You?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: Again, thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave positive and encouraging reviews. It really makes my day and gives me the motivation to continue with this story. And again, I have to give credit and thanks to asuka02redeva because I wouldn't have started this story in the first place if it weren't for her. Lastly, this chapter is going to be a short one, if only to move the story along so that I can take my time with the following chapters which will hopefully be longer.

**Chapter 4-You Are, Aren't You?**

"Sakura..."

"I'm not speaking to you, Kakashi."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry...again."

"Humph."

"I'll do anything you want. Name it. Just forgive me!"

Sakura looked straight into Kakashi's one exposed eye and considered him. "Leave me and Taka alone."

Kakashi looked at her taken aback. "Except that." he said, then turned his head away from her to look hard into the distance.

"Kakashi, how am I supposed to complete my end of the mission if you keep butting in?!"

"We'll manage." Kakashi said grinding his teeth.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?! I have a mind to send a messenger bird to Tsunade and let her know how you've been sabotaging the mission."

"I'm not sabotaging the mission, Sakura." _I'm just sabotaging any relationship you and Taka may possibly have,_ thought Kakashi.

"Really, Kakashi?! Because I could've sworn I saw you dump oatmeal on the man we're trying to get info from!"

"He threw a croissant at my head!"

"Only because you tried to kidnap me!"

"I wouldn't have had to kidnap you if you would've just gone with me!"

"I was trying to fulfill my mission, Kakashi! Why the hell can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

"Because I don't think you're trying to get close to Taka just for the mission!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm saying that I've seen you two together and it looks like a hell of a lot more than just information gathering!"

"It's called a ploy, Kakashi. And even if it wasn't, what the hell do you care anyway?!"

Kakashi continued to stare hard into the distance and didn't answer. Sakura glared hard at him and then something Taka told her shot into the forefront of her mind.

"Oh my god...You're not _jealous_ are you, Kakashi?"

_Shit!_

Kakashi said nothing and silently continued to stare hard into the distance.

"Oh my god...You are!" Sakura said laughing, her eyes shining at her partner. "It explains everything! I can't believe I didn't see it before! I mean I guess I did, but I was so pissed off at you the whole time..."

"Sakura..." Kakashi finally spoke.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Sakura asked smiling brightly at him, her heart racing.

"Our target's moving."

Sakura's smile quickly faded.

"Oh." Sakura said soberly.

"Let's move." Kakashi said, getting up from his stomach and helping Sakura up as well from their perch high up on a stack of cargo bins.

It was 3am, a large ship had just set dock at the harbor, and a man by the name of Kayato had just stepped down from the ship's ramp and onto the wooden pier to light a cigarette.

To be continued...


	5. Stakeout

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

**Chapter 5-Stakeout**

"Kayato?"

"Kakashi. I was expecting you." said the old, silver-haired man with leather-like skin from years upon the sea. The two men shook hands. "And I take it this is Sakura?" he asked, assessing the pink-haired woman who stood close to Kakashi's side.

"I am." Sakura answered, giving him a small smile which Kayato returned in kind. Then, Kayato turned back to Kakashi.

"The shipment is ready and Sasaki Osamu will be here soon to make the exchange, that much I know. What I don't know is exactly what time the exchange is going to happen, but it's better to let you two in now while you still have the chance. I'm going to set you up in a little room close to where the shipment is being held. Osamu will have to go in there no matter what and you'll be able to do whatever you need to do, but after this, you'll no longer be able to contact me, understood?"

The two ninjas nodded.

"Well, then. Now that that's taken care of, no reason to procrastinate, right?" the old man asked and rather than wait for a response, he threw his cigarette into the gently lapping waves of the harbor, and led the pair up the ship's ramp and through a door leading into the depths of the large cargo ship.

After weaving through several corridors and the climbing down of many stairs, Kayato finally stopped at a door located within the chamber of the cargo hold.

"This is where you'll be stationed until Osamu makes his exchange. I hope neither one of you are claustrophobic." said the old man, opening the door for Kakashi and Sakura who both shook their heads to the negative. "Good. Because I have a feeling you two have a long wait ahead of you." the old man said solemnly.

Kakashi stepped into the dark room first with Sakura closely following him. Sakura was just stepping in front of Kakashi when his hand on her hip stopped her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to walk past you."

"Sakura, this is it. This is all the space this room has."

"You're kidding me!"

"No. I'm not."

"Well, good luck you two!" Kayato said with a smile and a wave of his hand, closing the door on a wide-eyed Sakura and a calm Kakashi who now stood with his body pressed close against hers in the darkness.

Sight beginning to adjust to the dark, Sakura could just barely make out Kakashi, relieved that he couldn't see the flush on her face.

"Well, isn't this a bit awkward?" she mumbled.

"Hold on, maybe we can find a more comfortable position." Kakashi said, pressing his hips against hers and walking her backwards.

"Kakashi, what are you..."

Behind her, Sakura could feel brooms and mops begin to fall and Kakashi quickly reached a hand on either side of her to keep them from toppling over and causing a raucous.

"Well, that won't work." Kakashi mused, then grabbed Sakura's hips in his hands again and began moving her backwards against the next wall. They soon found themselves tangled in cables.

"Guess that won't work either." Kakashi said in his annoying calm.

"Kakashi..." Sakura said, unable to keep the irritation out of her voice, "You walk backwards this time!"

No sooner had he done so was he quickly walking forwards again.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"What is it?!" Sakura asked both in concern and confusion.

"I think I found the fishing poles."

"How do you know?"

"Because there's something sticking to me that feels suspiciously like a fish hook in a place you _really_ don't want a fish hook."

"Ugh!" Sakura sighed in sympathetic pain.

"Hold on, I think I finally got it!" Kakashi said turning her around so that she was facing away from him. She felt Kakashi's arms wrap tight around her and then the two of them sliding down to the floor.

"Well, that's better wouldn't you say?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, much." Sakura agreed, sitting comfortably between Kakashi's legs, her back resting against his chest while Kakashi leaned his own back against the smooth door for support.

"And now we wait."

"And now we wait." agreed Sakura.

* * *

"Kakashi…You awake?"

"Of course I'm awake. We're on a stakeout."

"Well, I'm starting to fall asleep." Sakura said, her head resting against his chest like a pillow.

"Well, don't."

"I'm trying not to!" Sakura said, trying her best to keep her voice down. "Maybe if you talk to me, it'll keep me awake."

"This really isn't the time to talk, Sakura."

"Well if you don't talk to me, Kakashi, I swear to you that I'm going to fall asleep right here and now and it's going to be my snoring that's going to give our hideout away."

"Fine, Sakura. Let's talk."

"So, you're jealous are you?"

Kakashi could _hear_ the smile on Sakura's face.

"Sakura, I change my mind. Let's not talk."

"What, Kakashi? Afraid to confront me with no way out?"

Kakashi didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Sakura could feel him shift uncomfortably behind her.

Finally…

"Yes."

"Yes, you're afraid to confront me, or yes, you were jealous?" Sakura asked confused.

Kakashi shifted in his seat again. "Both." he admitted, and although he couldn't see it in the dark, Sakura sat facing the other way positively beaming.

"So that whole time you were acting out and giving Taka and me a hard time was you being jealous?"

Kakashi dropped his head in defeat. "Yes."

"You seriously thought I was falling for Taka?" Sakura said with a soft laugh.

"Well weren't you?" Kakashi asked with conviction.

"Kakashi, Taka's a really sweet guy and he'd be a wonderful catch for any girl, but he doesn't know the real me. He's in love with a made-up version of me. You can't have a relationship based on false pretenses."

"But I saw you! You were practically swooning in his arms! You _chose_ him over me!"

"Kakashi, do you really doubt my abilities as a kunoichi that much? What did I tell you about the meaning of 'ploy'?" Sakura asked, snuggling deeper into Kakashi's embrace.

Kakashi was speechless. Sakura smirked as another question popped into her head.

"So does this mean you'll be trying to take me out on dates from now on?" Sakura asked, unable to hide the hopeful thrill in her voice.

"Yes." Kakashi answered and this time Sakura could hear the smile in his own voice.

With each answer to the positive, Sakura became more and more excited. Knowing that she might never get such a heaven-sent opportunity again, Sakura emboldened herself to ask the most important question of all…

"Kakashi, are you in love with me?"

Sakura could not only feel Kakashi's heart pounding and racing behind her, but her own heart pounding and racing just as fast in her own chest. Then she felt masked lips come close to her ear and a warm breath whisper into it a tantalizing "Yes." Sakura lost all ability to breathe.

"So, Sakura..." Kakashi began to ask still breathing hotly against her ear, "Think you can say the same about me?"

Sakura gulped, feeling masked lips ghost themselves lightly against the crook of her neck, her thoughts beginning to cloud...

"What's the matter, Sakura? Cat got your tongue?" Kakashi asked pressing his lips harder against her neck.

"Kakashi, I..." Sakura began and then froze in mid-sentence, her words quickly fading into silence.

His lips still pressed hard against her neck, Kakashi sat frozen himself.

On the other side of the door against which they both sat, Kakashi and Sakura could hear the sound of many footsteps and the rise and fall of several voices...It was Osamu.

To be continued...


	6. Osamu

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

Note: As always, thank you to everyone who has left kind and positive reviews, (it really does leave a person feeling all warm and fuzzy inside), thank you to asuka02redeva for the prompt that started this all, and thank you to those who have PM'ed me with suggestions, Solea, aikoni, and most recently, Fourteenth Guardian. I am constantly amazed by the generous support I've received and just wanted to show my gratitude. Thanks guys!

**Chapter 6-Osamu**

Kakashi and Sakura scarcely breathed much less moved. They listened intently to the voices on the other side of the door trying to decipher from the snippets of conversation how many people there were and who was who.

"Everything has been taken care of for the exchange, sir."

_That was one. An underling by the sound of it,_ Kakashi and Sakura began to make mental count in their heads.

"Good. I'm glad to see that everything is on schedule."

_Two. This had to be the boss, Osamu._

"But, sir…We have a problem."

_Three. A different voice. A different underling._

"What kind of problem?"

"Infiltration."

"Why am I now just hearing about this?"

"They were only rumors before, sir. There wasn't any proof."

_Four. Another new voice. Another underling._

"But there is now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, where is it?"

"It's here, but it's not a thing, sir, it's a person."

"What do you mean?"

"Rumors of infiltration didn't begin until a few weeks ago. Our people did an investigation and it was in that time period that a man with an eye patch came into town asking a lot of questions. We've come to the conclusion that this man is connected to the infiltration."

"Is he the one who's here right now?"

Kakashi and Sakura both tensed behind the supply room door.

"No, sir. That's somebody else."

Kakashi and Sakura both relaxed and gave a mutual sigh of relief.

"Well, who then?! I haven't got the time or patience for this!"

"Bring him in." said the underling.

There was the sound of feet exiting and then re-entering the room and then the unmistakable sound of a body crashing to the floor.

"Father!"

"Taka?!"

Sakura immediately shot up from her seat, but Kakashi stood up as well, restraining his partner in his arms even as she struggled against him.

"Kakashi, we need to do something!" she whispered desperately to him.

"We need to wait, Sakura! We can't just waltz in there!" Kakashi tried to reason with her.

Sakura didn't like it, but she heeded his words and remained where she was listening intently to the voices that continued on the other side of the door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Osamu shouted.

The voice of one of the three underlings spoke up.

"As I was saying, infiltration didn't begin until the appearance of the man with a patched eye. So we did a little more digging and discovered that this man came into town accompanied by a female companion. She was very distinct as well. Had pink hair…"

Sakura made a mental note to herself to dye her hair next time she went undercover.

"…And this pink haired woman turned out to be your son's girlfriend who's been seen everywhere from our offices to your mansion, sir. We couldn't understand why the infiltration appeared to be coming from the inside, but now we know."

"Is this true, Taka?"

"I'm so sorry, father! I didn't know! I didn't mean…"

There was the sound of a body being kicked and then Taka coughing and moaning in pain.

"How could you be so careless!" Osamu yelled.

The sound of another kick and another moan.

"Do you know what this could do to me?!"

Sakura didn't have to be told twice when Kakashi released her from his grip and told her to move.

Osamu had just began to pull back his leg for another kick, when he saw a door burst open from the corner of his eye and then two different pairs of gloved fists, one large and one small, headed straight his way.

Osamu crashed to the floor, unconscious upon impact. The three underlings that Kakashi and Sakura had counted off earlier saw their boss go down and tried to make an immediate escape themselves, only to be pulled back in by the two elite shinobi and released only after they lay unconscious on the floor alongside their boss.

Kakashi and Sakura stood smiling triumphantly amidst the pile of unconscious men when an older man, undoubtedly the person Osamu was scheduled to make an exchange with, unwittingly walked in on the scene and barely had a second to comprehend what he was seeing when he, too, crumpled down onto the floor unconscious, the last thing he ever saw being a pair of bright green eyes and pink hair.

Sakura ran to Taka's side and began channeling her chakra into her hands, healing him.

"Sakura?…" Taka said weakly. "You're ninja?"

"Yes, Taka, I am and I'm going to take care of you okay? So just relax."

"And you? You're ninja, too?" Taka asked, looking up at Kakashi.

"Yes." Kakashi said, his one exposed eye looking down at the young man in sympathy. He really was a decent guy. He didn't deserve this.

When Sakura finished her healing, she threw Taka on her back and prepared to take him back to the mansion.

"You're so strong…" Taka said in surprise.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Sakura turned her head to smile at him.

"But I thought…" and then Taka fell silent, saddened by what he came to realize.

_He really doesn't deserve this,_ Kakashi thought.

"Will you be okay with them?" Sakura asked, giving her head a slight jerk to indicate Osamu and his unconscious men.

"Yeah. Just contact the authorities for me and I'll watch over these guys until help arrives." Kakashi said waving her off.

Sakura gave him a nod and one last knowing smile before walking through the door and leaving him. Kakashi watched her back until she was completely out of his view, then turned to look at the pile of scum at his feet. The worst of them all, Osamu, lifted his head slightly off the ground and spat at Kakashi's feet.

"You're going to pay for this!" Osamu threatened.

"I highly doubt that." Kakashi said coolly, then raised his fist up in the air and rendered the reprehensible man unconscious once more.

To be continued…


	7. The Way of the Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

**Chapter 7-The Way of the Ninja  
**

Sakura stood at the doorway and watched as Mei gently dabbed a moist washcloth against Taka's temple, then slowly and tenderly trace his cheeks and jaw with it, ending her loving caress with a warm hand on his cheek.

Taka's eyes began to flutter open and the warmest of smiles spread across Mei's face. When his eyes finally focused, Taka looked in surprise to see Mei smiling down at him, but then a smile spread across his own face when he saw Sakura standing behind his maid.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

The smile on Mei's face quickly faded and following Taka's gaze directed at the other woman standing in the doorway, her face immediately flushed in both embarrassment and annoyance. Mei hurriedly excused herself, brushing quickly past Sakura, but Taka paid her no attention.

"Sakura…I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you, too!" Sakura said, closing the distance between them and gave Taka a warm hug. "I'm so glad to see you're doing better."

"I think that was mostly your doing." Taka said with a small laugh.

"Well, being a ninja does have it's perks." Sakura joked.

"I still can't believe you're a ninja." Taka said, looking up at her awestruck.

"Ever since I was 12." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Amazing! I would've never guessed…Never suspected…I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like."

"Exhausting. Exhilarating. Extraordinary…I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Sakura gushed.

Taka's smile faltered a little.

"Isn't it dangerous though, going out on missions day after day, year after year? Don't you ever wish you could just settle down and live a normal, peaceful life?"

Sakura paused, taking the question into careful consideration. "Of course I want all those simple things that make life worth living: love, marriage, a few kids maybe, but I've been a ninja or had been training to become one for as long as I can remember. Being a ninja is who I am. I don't think it could ever really be taken away from me. I think that if I gave it all up and did live a 'normal life,' that there'd always be a part of me wanting to be out there, putting my skills to use, and being in the thick of it all."

Taka looked crestfallen.

"Not even if it meant being with the one you loved?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at Taka and placed a warm hand gently against his cheek.

"I am in love, Taka, only he's ninja, too, so I don't have to give up who I am to be with him."

Taka covered Sakura's hand with his own and pressed it harder against his cheek.

"I figured as much." he admitted, "But God, I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too, Taka. You gave me a taste of what a normal life could be at its best and I'll always remember it until the day I die." Sakura smiled at him one last time, placed a soft, warm kiss on his forehead, and slowly began to walk away from him. When she reached the doorway, she paused. "And Taka?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Call it a woman's intuition, but I'd say that true love for you isn't that far away. You just need to see who's right in front of your eyes." Sakura said with a knowing smile.

Taka looked at her confused. "Who are you…"

Sakura grabbed a washcloth that was left laying on a table by the door and threw it to Taka who caught it with one hand. "Goodbye, Taka."

"Goodbye, Sakura." Taka said sadly, staring at the doorway long after she had gone. Resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to come back, Taka stared down at the washcloth in his hand, trying to figure out who exactly Sakura was implying with those parting words.

* * *

Out on the dirt trail leading out of town and towards home, Sakura met up with the tall, lean form of her ex-sensei.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It was…revealing." Sakura smiled enigmatically up at him.

Kakashi looked down at her confused, but lost all thought and reason when Sakura threw her arms around his waist and snuggled deep into his chest in a tight embrace. Kakashi looked at her baffled, but squeezed her back all the same.

"Let's go home." Sakura said softly to him.

And with that, the two ninjas continued on the dirt road towards Konoha, their arms wrapped tightly around each other's waist.

To be continued…


	8. 3,650 Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: I had to change the rating of my story to a higher one just because of this one chapter. That should be a warning in and of itself. And if you still don't get what I'm getting at, let me put it bluntly...LEMON.

**Chapter 8---3,650 Dates  
**

It was like a dance. When he ducked his head to her left, she ducked to the right. When he ducked to the right, she ducked to the left. In this fashion, Kakashi and Sakura traded off gentle kisses landing softly either on a cheek, a closed eyelid, or a sensitive part of the neck. It didn't matter. The spot was the giver's choosing.

"Tell me again how exactly this constitutes as a date, Kakashi?" Sakura asked between kisses.

Sakura could feel the smile on Kakashi's bare lips as he pressed them against the side of her neck.

"Because, Sakura, we've known each other for 10 years now. That's more time than most couples get to know one another. And if you consider each day we've known each other as a date, that's 3,650 dates. Most people do what we're about to do on their third, so technically, we're 3,647 dates behind schedule."

"Right…" Sakura answered vaguely, letting her eyes drift close, too lost in the sensation of Kakashi's gentle kisses to really think or care about whether or not his logic made any sense.

"You know, you never did answer my question…" Kakashi said, slowly tracing her jaw with a feather-light touch of his lips.

"What question?" Sakura asked dreamily.

"Can you say the same about me, Sakura?" Kakashi breathed hot against her ear.

Sakura's eyes immediately shot open at the familiar words, then softened knowing that she could give him her answer without the danger of being interrupted this time.

"Kakashi, I've always loved you. It's just the _way_ that I love you that's changed and I'd like to think that it's for the better."

Kakashi smiled next to her ear, satisfied with her answer and at finally having received it, then raised her chin with his hand so that her bright green eyes could meet the gaze of his mismatched ones. Kakashi smiled affectionately down at her and Sakura smiled affectionately back up at him, then let her eyes drift shut as he slowly moved in for a kiss.

Kakashi's first kiss with Sakura was like the kisses he had showered upon her neck and the various features of her lovely face. Soft, slow, tender, and loving. In time, the pair eventually parted, if only to catch their breaths and to smile and gaze at each other before moving in to kiss one another once more.

Kakashi and Sakura were a mirror image, cupping each other's faces in their hands, tilting their heads one way and then the other, kissing slowly, and paying attention to nothing but the pressure and texture of their lips pressed against each other.

Kakashi began to walk Sakura backwards towards his shuriken-patterned bed while never breaking their kiss. When they reached its edge, Kakashi deepened their kiss into a more passionate one and began to lower Sakura down until she was flat on her back beneath him. Sakura didn't seem to mind or to notice for she continued to kiss Kakashi back without pause or hesitation.

Kakashi reached between their bodies pressed hard against each other and found the small metal fastening of Sakura's shirt. He brought it down slowly and pushed the red fabric aside exposing smooth, creamy skin and firm, round breasts behind a pale pink bra. Kakashi ran his hand across Sakura's flat stomach, up her slim sides, until they finally came to a rest on one of her small mounds. He squeezed her gently getting a feel for her size and her firmness beneath his grasp and Sakura could only moan against his mouth at the new and wonderful sensations this simple action triggered within her.

Sakura could feel the heat of his hand radiating through the fabric of her bra and she reached for the zipper of his vest, hungry to feel more of his bodily heat against her own. When she had brought the zipper of his vest all the way down, Kakashi released his grasp on her breast long enough to shrug off his vest and to pull his shirt up over his head. Sakura looked up at her ex-sensei unable to wrap her head around how perfect he was. From muscular shoulders and arms to an equally sculpted chest and stomach, Kakashi's physique was the spitting image of what the old masters had tried so hard to capture in their marble statues. The only difference was that Kakashi was flesh and blood, a living, breathing masterpiece come to life.

And he was all hers. Hers and hers alone, just like she was his and his alone. They had known each other for far too long and had danced around each other for far too long for this and everything after this to be just a meaningless fling. They were both in this for keeps and they both knew it.

Kakashi lowered himself upon Sakura once more and gave her another passionate, open-mouthed kiss, sliding his tongue between her wet, soft lips and inviting her tongue to roll and flick against his. Sakura took the invitation willingly, letting their tongues glide against each other in a dizzying dance that threw all ability to think out the window.

Kakashi moved his kiss from her mouth down to the side of her slender neck, down her sternum, down her soft stomach, always moving downwards. When he reached her bellybutton, Kakashi twirled his tongue inside causing Sakura to fall into a fit of tickled giggles. No sooner had her laughter subsided, was he pulling at the band of her black shorts and khaki colored skirt, tugging them down her toned thighs and legs, leaving her bottom half naked except for the pale pink panties that matched her bra. And then he kissed her there, through the fabric of her panties. Kakashi could feel her wetness soaked through the thin fabric and he could smell the musky scent of her arousal which only heightened the throbbing within his own groin.

Kakashi pushed the crotch of Sakura's panties aside to reveal coarse, wiry pink hairs and the soft, slippery folds of Sakura's sex. He gently kissed her mons, then her swollen clit, and finally her glistening wet slit causing Sakura to buck and tremble beneath him in impatient anticipation. He moved his kiss back up her sex and traced lazy circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue while slipping one finger, then two, then three inside her tight passage, sliding them in and out in a slow rhythmic motion. Kakashi looked up at Sakura to gage her reaction only to find her eyes squeezed tightly shut, concentrating solely on the feel of his ministrations. Kakashi changed the lazy circles he had been tracing around her clit into rapid flicks of his tongue and the slow rhythmic pumping of his digits into quick pistoning thrusts.

And then, she felt it.

Sakura arched her back high above the bed and tilted her head all the way back on the pillow as the sudden surge of mindblowing pleasure consumed every one of her senses, making her heart race with impossible speed and her body shudder and convulse in violent jolts beneath her lover. In time, her climax subsided and Sakura fell limply back onto the bed, exhausted by her first true orgasm. She smiled up at the man who was the cause of it who smiled back at her before bringing his mouth down upon hers once more, never seeming to get enough.

Kakashi slipped his hand between them and slowly brought the zipper of his pants down, releasing the bulge that had strained painfully against the fabric. The hardened member immediately fell out more than ready to enter his lover. Kakashi tugged at his restrictive pants and boxers bringing them down to mid-thigh. Then, he took himself in his hand and aligned the thick head of his cock to the slick opening of Sakura's sex. Sakura felt the head the instant it touched her and held her breath as Kakashi gently pushed himself fully inside of her. The lovers groaned as Sakura's hot inner muscles surrounded, squeezed, and clamped around Kakashi's member as if they couldn't milk the seed out of him soon enough.

Sakura lay still beneath Kakashi, immobilized by the pain his thickness and length produced by stretching and filling her up to the hilt. She had anticipated the pain, but not her inability to move. Kakashi looked down at her understandingly and held his hips still to allow her to adjust to his penetration. After awhile, Sakura nodded her head indicating she was ready for him to move and Kakashi slowly drew himself out and slowly slid himself back in. Sakura clutched at his back and gave an unintentional whimper. Kakashi stilled himself within her again and gently rained kisses on her face, letting her know that he wouldn't rush this. That they would take as much time as she needed just so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Sakura placed a warm hand on either side of his face and kissed him back deeply on the mouth. She wanted him so much. She wanted so much to allow him to just drive into her, but her body simply wouldn't allow it. So she did what she could and kissed him again and again letting him know that she did indeed want him.

Absorbed with what their lips and tongues were doing to each other, Sakura barely noticed when Kakashi began to move slowly between her legs, gently drawing himself out, then gently pushing himself back in. Nor did she notice when his motions in and out of her body began to increase in both speed and penetration. And even when she began to meet Kakashi's rolling hips with the roll of her own, Sakura didn't notice how the pain had apparently subsided. It was only until she felt her inner muscles pulsating around Kakashi's member indicating the beginnings of another impending orgasm did Sakura take notice, but by then it was too late.

Again Sakura found herself tilting her head and arching her back high above the bed, shuddering hard as her vaginal walls contracted and clamped down heavily around Kakashi's member. She screamed his name until she could scream no more, then came crashing back down to earth, sweaty, breathless, and heart wildly racing.

Kakashi stilled himself inside of her, letting her recuperate from her high. When her breathing and pounding heart both seemed to have returned to a somewhat normal rate, Kakashi began to slowly pump himself between Sakura's widespread legs once more.

His arms beneath her body, his hands wrapped tightly around her smooth shoulders, Kakashi thrusted into Sakura over and over again with all his might. All that Sakura could do was to clutch onto his back, breathe hotly into his ear in short huffs, and endure his unbelievably powerful thrusts into her. When she had the mind to tell him to stop, to tell him that she just couldn't take it anymore, Kakashi rammed his hips against hers one last time and let out a feral groan as his seed spilled deep inside of her womb. Kakashi gave a few, last futile thrusts into her, then stilled himself completely. He began to pull himself out but Sakura's legs wrapped around his waist told him to stay. So he stayed.

Kakashi pulled their bodies into a roll so that Sakura could lay on top of him. In this position, he was able to stay inside of her without crushing her with his weight. Sakura rested her head on Kakashi's chest and listened to the pounding of his racing heart, then slowly closed her eyes feeling sated and content in his warm embrace. Kakashi absentmindedly stroked her smooth back and kissed her on the crown of her head feeling sated and content himself. And as he began to drift off to sleep like his lover pressed upon him, one single, solitary thought streaked through Hatake Kakashi's mind and gave him calming peace..._Mine._

The End

* * *

Yahoo! Yipee! I've finally finished my first multi-chapter story! (Insert image of Tricia doing the dance of joy)

This was extremely challenging to write and took me completely out of my one-shot comfort zone. But now that I know I can do it, I don't think I'd be against doing another multi-chapter story again. It'll just have to take the right prompt I suppose (hint, hint).

That being said, as always I have to give thanks to asuka02redeva for being so generous with her ideas and giving me such a wonderful prompt to work with. This story would've never came into existence without her. Nor would I have taken it upon myself to challenge myself and do something other than a one-shot if it weren't for her. Many and endless thanks to my muse! I hope we get to work on something together again because we seem to make a really good KakaSaku team.

And of course, thanks to the people who took the time to read my story in the first place, extra thanks to those who took the time to leave positive, encouraging, and constructive reviews, and extra, extra thanks to those who PM'd me with their insightful suggestions, those people being Solea, aikoni, and Fourteenth Guardian. It's a tremendously good feeling to know that there are people out there who are so supportive of your work.

Anyway, I truly enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it! And now excuse me while I leave to continue my dance of joy. 


End file.
